


Natasha Fatale's Farting Problem

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Genre: Farting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: A typically Rocky and Bullwinkle story.... with Natasha Fatale farting and gassing it up. Yup she finally has a fart fic of her own! Will Boris Badenov be able to put up with his partner in crime's gas? Well he'll have to since this fic revolves around her farting after all.





	1. Chapter 1

“Our story begins with our two no good bad guys Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale coming up with another dastardly plan to get rid of our heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle once and for all,” The Narrator announced. Then he chuckled. “But most likely they won’t since they failed for the past 500 times in all their incarnations and-”

“Shuttup you stupid narrator!” Boris growled. 

He and Natasha glared at the screen. “We’ll get moose and squirrel this time! You’ll see!” 

“Yeah right,” The narrator said to himself. 

Boris continued to pace back and forth with Natasha staring at him hopefully. 

“Well darling, anything?” She asked in her thick Pottsylvania accent. 

Boris sighed in frustration. “Ugh, nothing is coming up in my brain!” 

“Oh, don’t worry darling, I’m sure you’ll come up with something!” Natasha reassured him. “You always do!” 

“And at that moment, Natasha Fatale’s stomach rumbled,” The narrator said. 

“Wait, what?” Natasha gasped. 

Indeed, her stomach rumbled very loudly causing her to place her hands on it. 

Boris raised an eyebrow and stared at her. “What’s going on Natasha?” 

Natasha chuckled nervously as her stomach rumbled again. “Not sure, Boris, I did eat a can of Pottsylvania beans this morning so I’m not-” 

“And at that moment, Natasha Fatale let out a gigantic fart!” The Narrator announced. 

Before Natasha could even react, a loud thunderous five second poot escaped from her beautiful curvy butt, causing her purple dress to flutter from its sheer strength. 

Natasha blushed, another small toot escaping from her. 

Boris coughed and fanned the air around him. “Natasha, why did you eat those beans? You know beans from Pottsylvania give you terrible gas!” 

Natasha crossed her arms in a huff, another loud fart escaping from her. “It’s not my fault darling we don’t have good food! Besides, it doesn’t look like I’ll stop farting anytime soon!” 

“What do you mean?” 

Natasha unleashed a loud ten second fart, her cheeks vibrating as she pointed to the title of the fanfic. 

Boris looked up “Natasha Fatale’s Farting- oh boy!” A panicked and worried expression came on his face. “This is gonna be a long fanfic!” 

“Yes indeed! This Rocky and Bullwinkle fanfic revolves around Natasha Fatale cutting the cheese! Will Boris Badenov be able to put up with her gas? Will Natasha’s farts ever calm down?” 

“Oh I can’t promise you that darling!” Natasha asked as she turned and glanced at her butt, her dress puffing up from another long poot. 

“Oh please help me!” Boris pleaded. 

“Find out next time in our next exciting chapter of this fanfic called Boris Can’t Take It or Gassy Pottsylvania Gal!” The Narrator stated.


	2. Chapter 2

“When we last left off, Natasha developed a huge case of the gas which left Boris in worry,” The Narrator said. “And she’s still farting up a storm and she’ll continue doing so. After all that’s what this fanfic is about.” 

“You know Boris,” Natasha began as she lifted her leg and let out a deep pitch poot that sounded wet, beaming. “I’m actually starting to enjoy this!” 

“What?” Boris stared at Natasha, surprised that Natasha was enjoying this while he covered his nose and groaned, clearly feeling the opposite. “Natasha how could you say that?!” 

“I just do darling! I mean think about it! All the other cartoon females have a farting fic of their own like Lola Bunny, the Pokemon girls and Jessica Rabbit! I always envied them, wishing I could have a farting fic of my own and now I do!” Natasha smiled, letting out another loud ten second toot. “It’s a dream come true! I truly thank this author for finally giving me my own farting fic!” 

“Well, that’s true. This show never had a farting fic before…. But it’s still gross and disgusting!” Boris gagged. “Why must the author torture me like this? Your gas smells worse than the sewers of Pottsylvania!” 

“Well put up with it darling!” Natasha told him, a loud fart escaping from her yet again. “Just be proud that I finally got my chance to shine and that Rocky and Bullwinkle finally has a farting fic!” 

Then Natasha placed her hands on her butt and a thunderous fart announced itself from her butt, lasting fifteen whole seconds. “Ohhh! Smells just as rotten as Pottsylvania!” 

Boris rolled his eyes and groaned, seeing that he was gonna have to put up with it as the fic required it. 

Suddenly Boris’ eyes widened and he smirked, spotting two familiar figures of a moose and a squirrel in the distance. 

“Natasha! Look!” 

Natasha gasped, a small poot escaping her. 

“Yes indeed! Sure enough just ahead of our two nasty spies in the grassy path, lay our heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle enjoying a nice little picnic in the park,” The Narrator stated. 

“Ah, nothing like spending a nice sunny day in the park and having a nice picnic with your pal, eh Rocky?” Bullwinkle asked his squirrely friend, taking a bit of a watermelon. 

“You said it Bullwinkle!” Rocky exclaimed. 

“Unknown to our heroes, Boris Badenov and the gassy Natasha were hiding not too far and Boris had already come up with a scheme.” The Narrator said. 

“Come Natasha!” Boris cackled. “Let’s sneak up behind them and bonk them on the head!” 

Then he frowned. “Oh yeah and try to keep your farts in until we catch them okay?” He reminded her. 

Natasha gulped. “Okay Boris. I’ll try.”

“Good!” 

However as the two spies snuck up to Rocky and Bullwinkle, Natasha felt another small rumble in her stomach. Natasha placed a hand on it and stared at it worryingly. “Boris….” 

“Hold it in, Natasha!” Boris reminded her. 

That only made Natasha’s stomach rumble louder, causing her whole body to wobble and shake, her gas practically begging to be released. “BORIS!” 

“NATASHA!!!” 

“Ugh, I have to darling!” 

Then Natasha unleashed an enormously loud huge minute long fart that shook the whole entire park, her pink dress being lifted so high revealing her pink underwear, which was slightly wet. 

Rocky and Bullwinkle felt the ground shake and thought an earthquake was happening. 

“EARTHQUAKE!!!” Bullwinkle shouted. 

“Come on Bullwinkle!” Rocky yelled. “We have to get out of here!” 

“And the plucky squirrel and his moose friend quickly packed up their stuff and ran off. Meanwhile the force of Natasha’s gas was so strong it caused a crack in the ground where she and Boris fell and landed safely in the dirt. But things would get bad for Boris……” The Narrator stated. 

Boris rubbed his head. “Huh, what does he mean by- oh boy…” As Boris opened his eyes, he panicked as he saw Natasha’s big gassy butt right on him. 

Suddenly, Natasha farted loudly again causing Boris to cough and gag. “Natasha!” 

Natasha gasped as she got up, staring down at her partner. “I’m sorry Boris! You know I can’t control myself!” Natasha then let out a small poot. 

Boris groaned. “I can’t believe we have more chapters to come of this! I don’t know if I can take it!” 

“Indeed we do!” The Narrator stated. “Will Boris and Natasha get another chance to capture Rocky and Bullwinkle? Will Natasha be gassier? Find out next time in Boris Gets the Toot or the Gal Gets Gassier!”


End file.
